


A short coming out

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Coming Out, F/F, I don't know if it is though, I tried to write comedy, I'm Not The Greatest Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Adrien and Kagami are watching Ladybug highlights on TV. Adrien wants her approval on Chat Noir and keeps talking about him(self). But Kagami isn't interested. She'd rather talk about Ladybug instead.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (background), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	A short coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciels_trashland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciels_trashland/gifts).



Kagami and Adrien weren’t dating, but they were rumoured to. The two always hung out together, public and private. The reason behind the latter was because Kagami was one of the very few, if not the only one who Gabriel allowed him to casually be next to. If it were Nino or Marinette his head would explode. It was just an added bonus the two got on well.

One of the topics they seemed to enjoy talking about was Ladybug. There was something charming about her and it wasn’t the lucky charm they were talking about. It seemed the entirety of Paris held their breath when Ladybug fought akumatized victims and set them free. Countless times the camera of bystanders skipped out Chat Noir. Ordinarily Adrien wouldn’ have minded this, but this was Kagami he was next to; his closest friend, not by his choice.

So when the highlights of the last victory earnt by Ladybug played on television, Adrien was sure to point out every frame Chat Noir was in. “There! He did that flip, did you see it?” Odd comments such as these were made.  
To counteract this, Kagami focused on Ladybug, “She’s so athletic, I wish I could get fighting lessons from her.” She cocked her head, "And she's pretty too." There was no argument in that department.  
Nevertheless, Adrien needed her approval. He tried hard to drown out her comments about Ladybug and replace it with Chat Noir’s moments of glory which proved to be more difficult than he anticipated since the editing pretty much focused on Ladybug most of the time, with her adorable face capturing the screen. No, Adrien had to be strong. Talking about Ladybug was what they usually did; he wanted Kagami to like Chat Noir too.

In the middle of his nonsense babbling, Kagami sighed and bursted, “Adrien, I’m gay.”  
That seemed to have done the trick. But she wasn’t done.  
“And from how you sound like right now, I would think you’re gay too.”  
Adrien bit his lip. Despite his Ladybug blankets and pillows, he didn't want to show his obsession of her. That would be humiliating since Kagami would bully him for it. So he just kept to himself that he just wanted Chat Noir to have the spotlight for once.

(He didn't know he was already Ladybug's spotlight.)

**Author's Note:**

> My notes were (I don't usually share this, but I found it funny): 
> 
> Adrien is watching TV. It’s the highlight of a recent fight between ladybug, Chat Noir, and an akumatized villain. Adrien tries to impress Kagami by talking about how great Chat Noir is but she doesn’t like him. Adrien goes on about how great Chat Noir is. But she would rather talk about Ladybug and find her cool. Plus she's pretty.  
> Kagami: “I’m gay,” she blurts out, “And I think you are too.”  
> Nah, he just wants to find someone who likes Chat Noir for once. Rip.


End file.
